Lizee
Who is she? Lizee is the creator of SCAcademy. Various Accounts OMG-hacked Lizee's main account TheAtheist Side account, created for 'debating' Miss_Lola_4 Original account, owner of SCA_Private (Stardoll) SCAcademy Co-owned with Ashlee She has had many, many other accounts, although not all are confirmed to be her, and she's often forgotten the passwords to them. Characters Over the years at SCA, and other roleplay clubs, Lizee has created many different characters, some of which are pathetic copies of TIara Gold, and others which are legit characters. Tiara Gold Bree Calypso Lucielle Hottie Lucy-Elle Gold Jennifer Jones Kat Thompson Andy Sweetcat Drea Sweetcat Rori Sweetcat Nick Tremble Angie Fitzpatrick Stardoll History Lizee joined Stardoll at the age of nine December 2008. Her first account was "voilet_purple," a parody of sorts to her clubpenguin account, "Dogone Pink". After realizing this was not the correct way to spell violet, she created Miss_Lucy_4, a sterotypical Goth. She bought clothing and created an album that would later reflect her love of story-making and art, but all of this reflected the "goth" image she was trying to create. (NOTE: Lizee does not, in any way, currently identify as "goth".) This was early 2009. Around this time, Lizee persuaded friends Hayley, Hannah, and Grace to join Stardoll. The four created a series of accounts based off ML4's name. Thus the invention of Miss_Lola_4, Miss_Lily_4, and Miss_Lulu_4. Lizee got Lola, Hanna Lucy, Hayley Lily, and Grace Lulu. None but Lizee kept her account active. 'Tribute to Miss_Lola_4<3' Two pages in Lizee's album are dedicated to her previous account, explaining its origin, as well as how she came to get the name 'OMG-hacked'. "My Stardoll journey began in early 2OO9. I`d typed a swear-word on my best friend`s club Penguin account, as well as my own, getting us both `banned` for the day. O.o Well, then system got screwed and when my friend went to log on (two days later)... she was locked out! Long story short, my dad told me `no more club penguin`. So i went on GirlsGoGames.com and played some dress-up games. One led to Stardoll. My first account was `Voilet.Purple`, but I entered my `real` age, (actual birthdate/ year/ etc) and couldn`t acces the really, super-cool features that `older girls` get. Lawl. So I recreated a Stardoll. My next account was Miss_Lucy_4 (i love the name Lucy, short for Lucielle- don`t get me wrong.) But I decided, my `sisters` (a group of my school friends) oughta have matching Stardolls! There was the birthe of Miss_Lola_4, Miss_ Lila_4 and Miss_Lily_4. We rocked. (Btw, Hannah;- `Lucy`, quit Stardoll. Hayley;- `Lila`, became Just.-.Hayley . Gracie;- `Lily`, became Amazing.Grace and Anne, another friend, joined stardoll as RainbowSunsette. I had around 9OO starpoints when I was hacked. I believe I entered my pass on one of those `scam sites`, and the hacker promised me false $$. What a rip off! And for such an awesome account ;( i begged for my account back! i YEARNED to know who could be so cruel and manipulating to have taken my precious account. then i created OMG-hacked just for this purpose. i was convinced with the right amount of persuasion, heck, i`d get my account back in no time! lies... but now i`ve got 23OO starpoints up my sleeve. so HA! most girls who get hacked often quit stardoll. nope, not me. i earned back those measely starpoints & more!" Currently, Lizee is a Lv.60 and has over 6700 starpoints, nearly triple what she had when she wrote the article. Personal Life An extroverted person, Lizee has revealed much about herself via Stardoll. Lizee is short for "Elizabeth," created by taking the Liz and two Es from her name. She hasn't revealed her last name, and it's assumed that "Love," which is used on most of her accounts, is an alias. Social Medias Facebook Twitter YouTube